Fifty Shades of Steele
by XxMrs-Bella-GreyxX
Summary: What is Fifty Shades of Grey was reversed? What if Anastasia was the all so intimidating CEO and Christian was the klutz bookworm? Explore an alternate universe where this does happen. A/U
1. Prologue

**Review! Should I continue?**

_Prologue_

I stared down at the people below – bustling into my building, into their cars, going to work. My blackberry noise and I turned – walking over and picked it up. It was a email from my submissive and i read it quickly. My submissive – Micheal – wouldn't be here for the weekend cause he was going out of the country with his siblings. Great.

I had been planning to stop my contract with Micheal after hearing he has been sleeping with another female named Lena. Which I haven't asked him about yet and only assumed it was a one night stand after he had gotten drunk. But, he was occasionally doing her through the week – So next time I see him, I plan on cutting our ties.

"Miss Grey?" A voice filled the room and I turned, Taylor stood there in his usual bespoke suit and a gentle tight smile on his face.

"Yes Jason?"

"Andrea wanted me to inform you that you have a interview tomorrow with Mr. Kavanguh." He says and I nod.

"What time?"

"Noon." He says. I nod again and sit down at the desk. "Also – I need you to get my contract with Micheal and inform him I need to see him asap." I say, running my fingers through my hair then brushing it over my shoulders.

"Yes, Miss. Grey." He nods, turning his heel, and leaves.

And what happens tomorrow – Was unexpected.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please Review!**

**Fifty Love,**

**Bella**

_Chapter 1_

Staring out at the Seattle skyline the all-too-familiar ennui seeps into my consciousness. I need a diversion, otherwise it's more of the same. . .the only thing to vaguely excite me this week has been my decision to send two freighters of food to Darfur. My hands folded over my front, my hair falling over my shoulders. I glanced down at my black dress and over the hardwood floor to my white heels. Mia had insisted that I added some color to my everyday uniform. Actually – Fuck, I don't have a uniform, I just decide to wear elegant and formal clothing for my associates.

Which reminds me – Ros, she's supposed to come back to me with numbers and logistics – what the hell is keeping her? And right now I have to endure a dull interview with the persistent Mr. Kavanagh from WSUV, for their student magazine. Why the fuck did I agree to this? I loathe interviews. . .inane questions from inane ill-informed vacuous idiots.

I turn and look at my desk. Going to grab my blackberry as it buzzes and I bring it to my ear.

"Grey." I snap.

"Miss. Grey. . .Mr. Christian Steele is here to see you." Her voice is professional. My eye brows furrow together as I glance down at the planner. It says Ethan Kavanagh – Who the fuck is Steele?

"I was expecting a Ethan Kavanagh – Not a Christian Steele."

"It is Mr. Steele who is here Miss. Grey." She says politely. I sigh – running my over the planner and scowl. I hate the damned unexpected – Or Surprises in general.

"Understood – Show him in please." I mutter and hang up, placing my blackberry on my desk. Well, well. . .Ethan Kavanagh unavailable. I know her father, owner of Kavanagh Media – we do business together occasionally. He seems a shrewd businessman and a rational human being. This is kind of a favor to him. I walk around the table and go towards the door – It opens and suddenly a male is falling flat on his face. _Oh – Fucking Hell_.

He looks up and he has bright intense blue eyes – Power blue. And my curiosity is piqued instantaneously – what secrets do they hold? But that more I stare, I begin to feel. . .conspicuous, exposed – It's a rare feeling. He has a soft blush growing over his cheeks – Obviously embarrassed. His jaw somewhat drops at he gapes at me – his eyes gazing up and down my body._ Ya, Ya, baby – I'm real. And it's just a pretty face._ I roll my eyes and reach to help him up. I may be a women – but I have my own muscle.

He stands up and dust himself off. "Mr. Kavanagh? Are you alright? Would you like a seat?" I offer – Gesturing to the white seating. He blushes again and I study his appearance. He has a pretty face – Masculine, a somewhat attractive. Who am I kidding? He is astonishingly attractive.

_And your sub type Grey._

I roll my eyes secretly – Pushing myself from my inappropriate thoughts. Well – They were right. He was my submissive type. My thoughts on my secret lifestyle were interrupted by Mr. Kavanagh's smooth voice, but still stuttering nervously.

"Mr. Kavanagh is er. . .Indisposed. So – He sent me. I hope you do not mind. . .Miss. Grey." He sounds shy, hesitant. He flutters his eyes nervously – He has long black lashes that enlarge his almond shape eyes. I feel amused and smirk ghostly.

"And you are?"

"I'm Christian – Uh Christian Steele." I'm bemused by his nervous stuttering. "I'm studying English Literature with Eth . . .Er – I mean Ethan. . .Um – Mr. Kavanagh at Washington State." Hmm – A book type, shy, and has no fashion sense. I scan over him as he is wearing a white polo shirt and black – Unironed - slacks. I ask him to sit and I find that he is gazing at the paintings on the walls. And I cannot stop myself from explaining them to the young male.

"Local Artist – Trouton." I explain and he nods. "They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary." What a keen observation. We finally both sit down and he is fidgeting around with some recorder. I smirk a little – Though I would usually find this irritating and bothersome, but this is. . .Amusing. Watching him fondle with the damn thing, dropping it, and he even looks a little annoyed but flustered.

"I'm Sorry Miss. Grey, I'm not used to this."

"Take all the time you need Mr. Steele." I say, crossing my legs as I grin against my knuckles – Continuing to watch him in amusement. _What is it about this boy? _I need some time here to marshal my squalid, wayward, completely unprofessional thoughts.

"Do you mind if I record your answers Miss. Grey?" He asks as he finally finishes fucking with the damned thing and I smirk.

"After you've taken so much trouble to set it up – You ask me now?" I ask. He frowns, a glint of bitter shock in his eyes._ Come on Grey – Stop being such an ass_.

"No, I don't mind." I murmur – A strange feeling of guilt tinging in my gut. He ran his fingers through his brown hair – Hmm . . .His hair was beautifully tousled. Just fucked hair would look amazing on him – What the hell?

"Did Eth… I mean Ethan. . .I mean Mr. Kavanagh explain what the interview was for?" He asks – Biting his lip. Hmm. . .

"Yes, your student newspaper WSUV Eyewitness. To appear in the graduation issue, as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

"Oh - Good. . .well, I have some questions… Miss. Grey." His voice is shakey and nervous as before and I smirk.

"I thought you might. . ." I tease him and he frowns. He grabs the notebook, presses the start button. He straightens himself out and smiles politely at me.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" He asked – glancing at me, his powder blue eyes watching me

I smiles ruefully at him but I'm vaguely disappointed. I have to resist the urge to sigh heavily and scold him – he can do better than this, surely? What a dull question – very disappointing, not one iota of originality. I trot out my usual response which, if he'd done her homework, he would know.

"Business is all about people, Mr. Steele and I'm very good at judging people - I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what weakens them, what inspires them, and how to incentivise them. . .I employ many, many good people and I reward them well. I believe that the road to success in any scheme is to make oneself master of that scheme and I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts and I have good solid ideas and an exceptional team that can come up with good solid ideas – again, good people." I lean back into my seat and hold my knee.

"Maybe you're just lucky." He mutters and I smirk. Oh really Mr. Steele? Lucky? No luck involved here, Mr. Steele. I feel a brief frisson of annoyance and my interest is piqued again. He looks unassuming and quiet. . .but this question. . .No one's ever asked me if I'm _lucky_. Hard work, and bringing people with me – keeping a close watch on them, second-guessing them if need be – and if they're not up to the task, ditching them quickly – that's what I do, and I do it well. Flaunting my erudition, I quote Harvey Firestone.

"I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Mr. Steele. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team. As Harvey Firestone one said 'the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'." I quote- moving my hands in the process of speaking.

"You sound like a control freak." I hear him mutter and I hide my smirk. Again he catches me off guard, and I want to snort with laughter. He really has no idea – Control is my middle name! I gaze at him. What I'd do to control you, baby…

"Oh, I exercise control in all things Miss Swan," I say darkly, not a trace of humor in my known smile – Maybe it was my hidden smirk. I hold my gaze steadily, impassive, but I can see that I made Christian intimated and a blush appears over him – A scarlet rose color. Then he bites his lip – And for a strange moment, I'm aroused by it. Hmm – I'd enjoy to bite that lip. I continue on.

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things…" I trail off – Hoping not to give away to much. _Like I want to control you. _For fuck's sake Grey! You've known her all of two minutes! I notice now that Christian wasn't reading off the notebook and he was asking me these question. Obviously he was interested by me.

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" He asks – His eyes narrowing lightly.

"I employ over fifty thousand people Mr. Steele. That gives me a certain… sense of responsibility. Power if you will. If I decide I'm no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up - twenty five thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so…"

He gasps and his eyes look at me warily.

"Don't you have a board to answer to?" He ask disgusted.

"I own my company – so I don't have to answer to a board." I raise an eyebrow at him and I know he learns how. . .Arrogant I am. I watch him swallow and look back at the notebook in his hands.

"And do you have any interests outside of your work?"

"I have varied interests, Mr. Steele." A ghost of a smile touches my lips. "Very varied." My thumb presses against my lips as I watched Christian stare at me. Yes Christian – I devote my self to very varied things. . . Hmm – Some of them I would enjoy doing to you. Oh, I would like to acquaint you with my interests, baby. . .somehow I don't think you'd be impressed. Images of him in varying positions in my playroom come unbidden to my mind. . .Fuck. . ._That's arousing_. . .Grey, control yourself! Jesus Christ - There's the flush again – it's like a defense mechanism. He looks back down at his notebook.

"But if you work so hard what do you do to chill out?" I chuckle – Chill out?

"Chill out?" I repeat my thought and grin in amusement.

"Well, to chill out as you put it - I sail, I fly, various physical pursuits," . . .Fucking And also to beat the shit out of brown hair men like little ole' you Christian. I shift in my chair and clear my throat – Persuading myself away from my thoughts. "I'm a very wealthy woman, Mr. Steele and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies." I shrug – I don't know what wealthy person didn't have expensive hobbies.

I watch him glance down at the notebook again – Obviously wanting to get somewhere. I would usually by irritated with such an annoying and flustered being. But strangely, I'm not. Amused and a little happy.

"You invest in manufacturing… why, specifically?"

His question drags me back to the present.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work, what makes things tick… how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships… what can I say? They distribute food round the planet. What's not to like?"

"That sounds like your heart talking, rather than logic and facts."

Heart? Me? My heart was savaged beyond recognition a long time ago. Or my soul. Either way. Both were consumed by. . .Purgatory? Darkness? Hmm.

"Possibly… though some people I know would say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?"

"Because they know me well," I smile at him wryly. No-one knows me well – except Linc of course. I wonder what he'd make of little Mr. Steele here. The man's a mass of contradictions – shy, uneasy, obviously bright… and arousing as hell. Yes, okay, I admit it – I'd like to truss him up, flay him and fuck him. But it's not going to happen – Maybe it could. But I doubt it.

"Would your friends say that you are easy to get to know?"

"I'm a very private person, Mr. Steele, and I'll go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews…" Well – The way my life is and doing what I do.

"Why did you agree to do this interview?"

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university, and I couldn't get Mr. Kavanagh off my back. He badgered and badgered my PR people… and I admire that kind of tenacity." And now I'm so glad that you've turned up, and not Kavanagh's son.

"You also invest in farming technologies… Why are you interested in this area?"

"We can't eat money, Mr. Steele, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat." I stare at him impassively. No way am I going into this dark area of my life.

"That sounds very philanthropic. Is that something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor?"

I shrug. Better bluff your way out of this, Grey. "It's shrewd business." Frowning at me skeptically, a little v forms on his brow. I'd like to kiss it. . .Hmm. . .Right after I had him fuck with his mouth. Oh yes.

"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?"

"I don't have a philosophy as such… maybe a guiding principle, I'm very singular – driven. I like control… of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things. . ."

Yes I do, baby. You, for one. The thought is very appealing. I imagine him on his knees before me. . . Grey! Get a hold of yourself. Not. Going. To. Happen.

"I want to deserve to possess them. . . but yes, bottom line. . . I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer Miss. Grey."

I know what I'd like to consume. Shit, I need a new sub… it's been what? Three weeks since I had ended my contract with Micheal? And look at me – I'm a mess, over this brown-haired man. I try a smile and agree with him.

"You were adopted… how far do you think that's shaped the way you are?"

What the fuck has this got to do with the price of oil? I feel my self immediately frown. What a ridiculous question. . .if I'd stayed with the crack-whore I'd probably be dead – Or behind bars. I fob her off with a non-answer answer, trying to keep my voice level. But he pushes me on the subject, wanting to know my age. Shut him down, Grey. . .Show him who's the boss here.

"This is all a matter of public record, Miss Swan." My voice is stern… he looks contrite. Good.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."

"That's not a question," I snap, and glower at him. Fucking hell!

He flushes again, and bites down on that damned lip. Now I'd really like to make use of that mouth – that would shut him up. Atleast he had the grace to apologize.

"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?"

What would _I _want with fucking family? Why would anyone want anything to do with having a family with me in the first place?

"I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two loving parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that." I state sternly – Informing him. He nods and swallows. Then pops this fucking question.

"Are you gay, Miss Grey?" How _fucking_ _dare_ he?

I inhale sharply – I cannot believe he's asked me that… the unspoken question that hovers over me where my family are concerned – much to my amusement. How _dare _he? I want to drag him out of his seat, place him in mine, fuck him hard, with his hands tied tightly behind the chair – Then would answer his question? How frustrating is this male? I take a deep calming breath. . .and notice that he's acutely embarrassed by his own question. I feel a vindictive delight.

"No Christian, I'm not." I raise my eyebrows at him but keep my expression impassive. Christian - it's a very masculine name. I like the way my tongue rolls round it.

"I apologize. . .it's, er. . .written here. . ." Hastily, nervously, He runs his fingers through his lush hair.

He doesn't know her own questions. . .? Perhaps they're not his. I ask him, drinking him in. . .he really is very attractive. Beautiful!

"Err… no… Eth… Mr. Kavanagh – he compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues on the student paper?"

"No… he's my room-mate."

I have to resist the urge to laugh. No wonder he's all over the place. I scratch my chin as I debate whether or not to give him a really, really hard time.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?"

And I'm rewarded with his submissive look, all blue eyes and wary, nervous about my reaction. Good to know I unnerve him as well.

"I was drafted. . .He's not well." He explains softly.

"That explains a great deal."

There's a knock at the door, and Andrea interrupts us.

"Miss. Grey – forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We're not finished here, Andrea. Please cancel my next meeting."

Andrea hesitates, gazing at me. She's stunned. I stare at her, my eyes narrowing ghostly – _Out! Now! _She flushes scarlet. Shit. . .I don't want another one reduced to tears and off. But she seems to recover herself.

"Very well, Miss. Grey." she mutters, and exits.

I turn my attention back to the intriguing creature on my couch.

"Where were we, Mr. Steele?

"Err. . .please don't let me keep you from anything."

But it's my turn now… see if I can uncover any of the secrets hidden in his light eyes.

"I want to know about you, Mr. Steele. I think that's only fair." As I lean forward his eyes widen slightly. Oh yes – the usual effect. Nice to know he's not oblivious to my charms.

"There's not much to know," he says, flushing again. Lord, I intimidate him.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

He shrugs slightly. "I haven't made any plans Miss. Grey, I just need to get through my final exams."

"We run an excellent internship program here."

_Fuck. _Where are you going with this Grey? Breaking a golden rule – never, ever fuck with the staff. He looks surprised, and his teeth sink into that lip again. It's so arousing. . Why? I shift uncomfortably.

"Oh… I'll bear that in mind," He murmurs quietly, adding as an afterthought," Though I'm not sure I'd fit in here…"

Why the hell not? What's wrong with my company? I ask straight out – A little bitter at my tone.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not to me," I murmur – lost in his light gaze. He's all flustered again and he reaches for the minidisk. Shit, he's going…

"Would you like me to show you round?"

Mentally I run through my schedule for this afternoon, nothing that won't keep.

"I'm sure you're far too busy, Miss. Grey, and I do have a long drive."

"You're driving back to Portland?" I glance quickly out of the window. It's one hell of a drive and it's raining. "Well, you'd better drive carefully." Why the fuck should I care? He wants out – and quite right too. What the hell could I offer him?

"Did you get everything you need?" I add in an effort to prolong him stay.

"Yes ma'am." he says quietly. His response floors me – the way those words sound, coming out of that smart mouth. Briefly the image of what I'd like to do to her flits through my mind, annoying and angering me. It ain't gonna happen, Grey!

"Thank you for letting me interview you, Miss. Grey."

"The pleasure's been all mine," I respond truthfully. I haven't felt this fascinated by anyone in a long while, or this aroused – ever. The thought is unsettling, and the tempting image of him, bound and wanting, intrudes on my consciousness again.

He stands. Mirroring his actions I hold out my hand, eager for the contact with his skin.

"Until we meet again, Miss Swan," I murmur, my voice low, and he places his hand in mine. This time, I feel a weird connection. . .Yes – I want this boy – preferably in my playroom. I swallow quickly, trying to suppress my very physical reaction to his touch.

"Miss Grey." He nods at me, and I break the hold, moving to open the door.

Shit… I cannot let him leave with the upper hand. It's obvious that he wants out as quickly as possible. Irritation and inspiration hits me simultaneously.

"I'm just ensuring you make it through the door, Mr. Steele."

As if on cue - she flushes his delicious scarlet pink – and again I wonder what his skin would look like heated from the harsh sting of a cane.

"Well, that's very considerate," he snaps at me.

Steele has teeth! As he exits I grin behind him, and follow in him wake. Both Andrea and Liam look up in shock. Yeah, yeah – I'm just seeing the man out.

"Did you have a coat?" I ask.

"Yes."

I glare at Liam - who immediately leaps up and retrieves a navy coat. Lord. . .this man should be better dressed. Wearing unironed slacks, a polo shirt – This man should be wearing gold the way he looks. I take the coat from Liam, surprising him again. I hold it up for Christian – though if I had my choice, I'd be undressing rather than dressing him. He takes the coat from me and shrugs it over his shoulders.

Yes… he's affected by me – I am ridiculously pleased by the thought. Strolling over to the elevator I press the call button, while he stands fidgeting beside me. Oh, I could so stop you fidgeting, baby. The doors open and in she shoots, turning to face me.

"Christian," I murmur in farewell.

"Anastasia," he replies, and the elevator doors close. . .and my name on his lips, sounds odd – unfamiliar – but sexy as hell… Well, fuck me. _What was that? _I need to know more about this man.

"Taylor." I call out and he emerges from his office. I signal him to follow me.

As I sit at my desk - I gaze at the office paintings. And Mr. Steele's words drift back to me: 'Raising the ordinary to extraordinary'. He could so easily have been talking about me – Or possibly himself. I watch Taylor come over to my desk – His hands tucked behind his back as he awaits my orders.

"Yes Ma'am?" His voice is professional and straight as ever. I look up at him - our gazes meeting.

"I need a background check on Christian Steele."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! Also – Before I confuse anyone, there will be gender changes. Like Jose will become a female. And so on. You'll see what I mean.**

**Fifty Love,**

**Bella**

_Chapter 2_

I'm sitting in my study now – Staring at the door and tapping my foot impatiently under my desk. Ever since my interview with Christian – I had been in anticipation for the background check. Jason had confirmed that Welch will have it finished soon.

As the knob turns – I sit upright. Taylor walks across the room and places the papers on my desk – giving me a polite smile, a simple nod, turns his heel, and walks out the room. I have wanted him for so long – Well, it's long to me. This desire, this. . ._passion? _It's such a new feeling. I want so much from him. . .His submission – I want him to be mine. And mine only. I read over the two sheets of paper.

He is a student at WSUV studying for literature. He works at a store in Pine Place Market named Clayton's. His father – Raymond Steele - was in the military service in a period of his life. Her mother – Carla Wilks – has had five marriages. Christian lives in Portland with Ethan Kavanagh – Who is know to be a good friend of his. Julia Rodriguez is a photographer and what could be an Ex-Girlfriend of Christian. Christian is pretty much. . .A simple being. No record but for a few traffic tickets.

Nothing like me of course.

He is a simple man, with probably simple pleasures. He probably also fucks every women on sight - like Elliot. I mean, he's got the looks. So it wouldn't surprise me. I stand from my desk and turn – going toward my window but never tear my eyes from the papers. He's moved because of trouble with his mothers new husband so he went with his father.

I sighed and folded the papers – Tucking them into a orange folder from my desk drawer and slide them into my top drawer. I walk across the room – My heels making soft sounds against the hardwood floor. I swing the door open and go around the corridor. I find Gail and Taylor speaking in the kitchen as I past through. The glance at me and I give them a tight smile.

"You guys can take the night off till tomorrow." I say simply and they nod. I go up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I strip from my dress and the toe pinching shoes. Damn – I need to talk to Chelsea about making my damned shoes more comfortable. I place my dirty clothes into the hamper and my shoes back into the closet. I step into the shower afterwards and bathe myself quickly.

After I change into my blue panties and a white silk tank top . I climb into bed. I sigh and stare at the ceiling above- Bringing the duvet up to my hips. I close my eyes and suck in a gentle breath and roll to my side. Dozing off into my never peacemaking slumber.

"_Mommy loves you, Christian. You -" Mommy sniffles and I turn away – Looking at my dollies. "Oh baby – Please. Please you love me. Just like you used too." She begs. I look at mommy. She has tears. I don't like tears. That make her sad. I come over and frown. I love you mommy! I want to say – But I can't find my voice. She cries louder and holds me._

"_Oh baby – Please! Please say something!" She begs me. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. She sighs and wipes her tears. "Go play with your dollies baby." She tells me and I do so, I look over after playing with my cars and she is asleep. I yawn. I crawl over and snuggle into her._

_I wake up and Mommy isn't up and he isn't here. I stand up and get my dollies. Going to play with them. I look over at mommy again and she still isn't awake. _

_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy is asleep on the floor. She has been asleep for a long time. I shake her. She doesn't wake up. My tummy hurts. It is hungry. He isn't here. I am thirsty. In the kitchen I pull a chair to the sink and I have a drink. The water splashes over my dirty sweater. Mommy is still asleep. Mommy wake up! She lies still. She is cold. I fetch my blanky and I cover Mommy and I lie down on the sticky green rug beside her. Mommy is still asleep. I have two dollies cars. They dance by the floor where Mommy is sleeping. I think Mommy is sick. I search for something __to eat. In the icebox I find peas. They are cold. I eat them slowly. They make my tummy hurt. I sleep beside Mommy. The peas are gone. In the icebox is something. It smells funny. I lick it and my tongue is stuck to it. _

_I eat it slowly. It tastes nasty. I drink some water. I play with my cars and I sleep beside Mommy. Mommy is so cold and she won't wake up. The door crashes open. I cover Mommy with my blanky. _

"_Fuck. What the fuck happened here? Oh the crazy fucked up bitch. Shit. Fuck. Get out of my way you little shit." He kicks me and I hit my head on the floor. My head hurts. He calls somebody and he goes. He locks the door. I lay down beside Mommy. My head hurts. The lady policeman is here. No. No. No!_

_Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I stay by Mommy. No. Stay away from me. The lady policeman has my blanky and she grabs me. I scream. Mommy. Mommy. The words are gone. I can't say the words. Mommy can't hear me. I have no words. _

I wake, sitting upright, breathing hard, taking huge gulps of air, checking my surroundings. Oh thank Christ – I am in my bed. Slowly the fear recedes and I recover my equilibrium. I am twenty-seven, not four. This shit has to stop. I had these under control. Maybe one nightmare once every couple of weeks, but nothing like this, night after night. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling.

I close my eyes again and I'm slowly drifted into a rare dream. A erotic, fucked filled dream. About Christian Steele.

_We're fucking. Fucking hard. In my bed – Such a. . .Thing I never allowed. He's mine. I bury himself in me, again and again. Glorying in him. . .his smell, the feel of him, his toxic taste. Fisting my hand in his hair, holding him in place. _

_Holding his his wrist down. His one knee up the other down. His head was tilted back and soft gasps of heavy breathing coming from his parted lips. He cannot move, he's pinioned by me, ensnared by me. . . Buried deeply inside of me_

_I move my hands to his chest and his hands go to my thighs. Oh yes. I'm home, he's home. This is the place I want to be. With him. Him buried into me. He. Is. Mine. I can feel his muscles coil in me and on his chest near his abdomen as he nears his undoing. His hips thrusting upward into me, his head back. Come for me! He cries out and I follow. . .oh yes my sweet, sweet Christian. He looks sleepy, sated – and oh so sexy. His hands go up my body – Over my chest and he caress my face. Oh. Oh he loves me. It's sincerely shown in his eyes._

"_I love you Anastasia." _

My eyes snap open and I pant. Love? Me? There's no way anyone can feel that about me. Not me. No! I can't hear them. I can't deal with them. How the fuck would anyone love me? Damned dreams – With their fucking illusions. I sigh and turn my head – Looking at the white electric clock on the end table. It was eight A.M. Already. I sigh and get out of bed – Leaving my occurring nightmares – And seemingly erotic dreams behind me.

After I shower, dress into black slacks, a white blouse, and my comfortable heels. I sigh and stand from the seating in my closet. I brush my fingers through my hair before walking to the kitchen downstairs. I find Gail had already started on my omelet and I greet her a good morning as she bids me the same.

As my day goes on – My thoughts are polluted by Mr. Steele. Hardly paying attention at any of my damned meetings or anything at all. I walk back and forth in-front of the wall of glass that watched over the skyline of Seattle. I poke my tongue out and lick my lips. I needed to see him again. What do I do. . .what do I do. . .

Aha! He works at the place at Pike Place Market – Clayton's! I could see him again. I called in Taylor and asked him to find everything on the owners and employers at Clayton's and for their hours. He watches my wary but eventually nodded and went to do my bidding. I sit down at my desk and open my Mac.

I'm introduced with a few emails from Ros, Welch, and Linc. Nothing to out of the ordinary – Ros informing me on some new stats, Welch giving me the usual security check, and Linc was giving his simple hellos. Nothing really new. I close my laptop and I spin in my chair – Looking out the window.

I hear the door open and I hear Taylor clearing his throat. I turn and nod at him – Ordering him to place the papers on my desk. He nods, doing so, then walking out the room. I pick up the papers and read them thoroughly.

I guess I have a visit to Pike Place Market.

_**- O -**_

I dress myself into some typological hiking gear. My family and I sometimes went hiking and camping back when we were younger. Me and Elliot still do sometimes. I find myself dressed into gray chunky knit sweater, tight jeans and walking boots. I pull my hair into a mane ponytail – Watching my copper red hair fling around in the dim bathroom light.

I tell Taylor I'm going to Clayton's alone and he nods – but insisted that he drives me. I turned him down and left quickly. The drive there was on light traffic and of course my speeding so I had arrived about an hour early. I roll up to the 'Clayton's' and I see a few cars parked. A pickup truck with the logo and wording magnetted on the side, a old and probably broke down buggy, and a few other vehicles parked on either side of the street. I park beside the rugged buggy and step out my car. The beautiful R8 car had stuck out from the rest.

I pushed myself into the Clayton's and I see him. His beautiful tousled brown hair hiding his eyes as he looked down at the counter – fidgeting with something. I walk on over to the beautiful male, setting my hands on the counter and smile at him. When he finally looks up he looks awestruck.

"Mr. Steele. What a pleasant surprise." I stare at her, my gaze unwavering and intense. Huh – Surprise. I had this planned all along sweetheart.

"Miss. Grey." He murmurs – And I was used to his stuttery breath by now, well. I was used to it period. Men were nervous around me – I was told to be intimidating.

"I was in the area," I say quietly by way of explanation. "I'm hiking. . . I need a few things. . .It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Steele." My voice is warm and husky. I watch him shake his head. I was used to men being shocked by my beauty – Or unusualness. Maybe I had stalker issues as well – Well, I do talk to Flynn about it. . .

"Christian, my name's Christian." He mutter quietly. "What can I help you with Miss. Grey?" I grin wickedly – Giving a hidden smirk. Oh you can help me with lots of things Christian.

"Well – A map of the local area for starters." I murmur – Trying my best to not sound. . .Hmm. Stalkerish? Like I'm here to see him – Well. That's why I was here but she didn't need to know that.

"The maps are over here… follow me," He says brightly – Is he happy to see me?

"Lead the way…" I murmur gesturing with my long fingered, beautifully manicured hand. Ah yes – Richard owns a few salons. Richard enjoyed putting up his gay façade – But I cannot say he doesn't do a good job though.

"Whereabouts were you thinking of hiking?" He squeaks – As if he had caugth his fingers into a door or something. Humph. Odd?

"Just somewhere picturesque and quiet in the surrounding neighborhood," I wave my hand vaguely – Speaking as I use my hands. "I was visiting the university farming division. I am funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science." Well – though I was lying, I wasn't quite though. It was true – I do.

"Is this all part of your feed-the-world plan?"

"Something like that," I acknowledges and my lips quirk up in a half smile. Hmm – Right again Mr. Steele, but I could still hear the challenge in his voice.

"Well, these maps in this section here, are the local area." He points to a little map display – I could see a little glint of humor in his eyes though as he thinks of something. I trail my fingers through the map display and out of the corner of my eye – I can see him look away.

"This is the one. . .I think." I pluck one out and hand it to her. It's a local map that shows the Williamette Stone State Heritage Site.

"This trail is quite touristy," He warns me and I look over. Huh – Go figures. Keep up the facade Grey.

"Hmmm. . .I'd like something more private," I say and I gaze at him. That familiar scarlet blush blooms over his cheeks and I smirk beneath my smile. Hmm – He is one of the many. . . Males that are intimidated by my dark aura.

"Here, this trail is more secluded. It's north of the Williamette but it's still the Forest Park." She hands me another map, scrabbling around – Odd. Our fingers touch very briefly and the current is there, sparking through me. I swallow and continue with my. . .Facade.

"Have you been?" I asked, scanning over the display and back at the man beside me. He was beautiful as ever – His hair combed a little but it still showed the mans messy hair.

"I think we both know that walking is not my thing Miss. Grey." Oh – Then what is you 'thing' Christian? My thoughts peek through images of Christian in my playroom. Hung up by my cross that was on my wall. Hmm – I wonder if that is his thing. But my gut is telling me it is not. Typical.

"What is your thing Isabella?" I ask – A secret smile appearing in my eyes.

"Books. . ." He breaks out – He must've had been feeling the same effect I have.

"What kind of books?" I cock my head questioningly. Maybe I could buy him one – Hmm.

"Oh. . .You know, the usual. . .the classics… mainly British literature."

And I rub my chin with my index finger and my thumb as I contemplates her answer. British Literature huh? I can look into that.

"Is there anything else you need?" He quirks after a while – Swallowing down something.

"Well… I don't know. What would you recommend?"

"Pants." He replies. I raise my brow – Amused by his reply.

"Denim is no good for hiking," He hastily explains. "If your jeans get wet - they're heavy, don't dry and they chafe. . .and you'll lose body heat. . ." As soon as I see the words ' body' escape from his lips – That gentle blush regains on his cheeks.

"Well I wouldn't want any chafing," I murmur dryly. "I'd better get some pants. . what would you recommend?" I ask. Though I have been hiking – Which about maybe. . . Twice or something. It was quite a long time ago.

"Err… you want something lightweight and breathable."

"Okay. . . Lead on Mr. Steele."

"The clothing section is this way." He practically whimpers. I smirk hiddenly behind him and he retrieves a pair of navy blue pants. I try them on and exit out the dressing room. He is the color of the communist manifesto when I exit and I secretly smirk behind my smile. Oh – I can have lots of fun teasing this boy.

"How do I look in these? I'll wear them now Mr. Steele." He somewhat stares for a few moments before nodding. "They look – good." he heaves and smiles tightly at me.

"Do you need anything else?" He quickly asks me – A high pitched tone to his voice. I ignore the question and I ask on how the article was coming on. Remembering him on our interview.

"I'm not writing it – Ethan – Mr. Kavanagh, my roommate, he's the writer - and he's very happy with it. He's the editor of the magazine, and of course he was devastated that he couldn't do the interview in person." He sighs a little of relief.

"His only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you." Hmm – Maybe I could see him again.

"What sort of photographs does she want?" I ask – Raising my eye brow in question. He shook his head – He didn't know it seemed.

"Well I intend to be in the area tomorrow, perhaps. . ." I trail off. Sweetheart – I'll be wherever you are.

"You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" He squeaks again and I chuckle. _And you might see him again tomorrow. . ._A tiny voice in my head calls to me. Oh yes.

"I think Rose would be delighted, if I can find a photographer." He grins at me. Maybe he was to see me again as well

My lips part slightly, I take a sharp intake of breath and I blink. What was my schedule like tomorrow? Could I see him again? I could always cancel my meetings. I sigh and I finally agree to a conclusion. I retrieve my wallet from my purse.

"Let me know… If you need me tomorrow." I say and hand him my business card.

"Here's my card. It has my cell phone number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning." I inform him – My eyes watching him.

"Okay." He grins greatfuly. We gaze at one another for a few seconds then we were interrupted by a loud yell.

"CHRISTIAN!" We both turn and I see a blonde haired female.

"Er – Excuse me for a moment Miss. Grey." I frown and glare a little at the female. Who the hell was she? Were they dating? Anger and curiosity spiked me. Darkness covers over me and I watch them closely. They hug briefly and anger spikes through me. My hands ball into a fist and clench but I release them before anyone could truly notice my anger and I smile tightly as they turn back to me.

"Paula, I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet," He says – and I could hear him trying to calm my look down. Then I realize – They weren't together. Thank fuck. But she certainty wanted to get into his pants alright. He drags over Paula to me and I watch.

"Can I introduce you to Anastasia Grey?" Paula looks over me. _Ya that's right – He wants me_.

Me and Paula meet eye contact – A cold flash in both of our eyes.

"Err. . . Paula this is Anastasia Grey, Miss. Grey this is Paula Clayton. Her parents own the place." And for some irrational reason – Christian continues on, explaining more. "I've known Paula ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other often. Paula's back from Princeton where she's studying business administration." He babbles on and for an odd moment I"m annoyed. He needs to learn when to stop talking.

"Miss. Clayton." I say – Extending my hand forward or a shake.

"Grey. . ." Paula returns my handshake. "Wait up. . .not _the_ Anastasia Gre_y_, of Grey Holdings?" Paula goes from surly to awe in less than a nanosecond. I smile tightly at the female but the jealously that runs through me still burns in my eyes.

"Wow, is there anything I can get you?"

"Christian has it covered, Miss. Clayton. He's been very attentive." My expression is impassive, cool - but my words were cold and warning._ Back off Clayton_!

"Cool," Paula responds. "Catch you later Chris!" I him leave for the stock room and I smirk. Good – She caught my warning. I look back at Christian who was watching Paula leave as well.

"Is there anything else you need Miss. Grey?"_ You. I need you Christian._

"No, just the map and the pants." I say – But I wish I could've needed something else, just to spend a little more time with the boy. He nods and we go towards the counter – Ringing up the items.

"Fifty-three Dollars please." His voice is calm and a small smile over his face. Maybe he was glad I was leaving. Fifty-three dollars? Shit, a lot of fucking money for two things. But it wasn't like I couldn't afford it. I watch him intensely, unnerving, closely. Examining if he really did want me to leave. I never tear my eyes from him and retrieve my wallet from my bag and hand over my credit card.

"Would you like a bag for your jeans and the map?: He asks – Swiping the credit card. I shake my head.

"No thanks Anastasia." I caress his name – Such a beautiful name for a beautiful name. "So you'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?" He nods at me and hands me my credit card.

"Good. Until tomorrow, maybe Mr. Steele. Oh – and Christian. . .I'm glad Mr. Kavanagh couldn't do the interview." I turn and stride purposefully out of the shop, my jeans slung over my shoulder and the map hanging from back pocket. I knew I had put sparks on to him. I jumped into my car and lay the things onto the passenger seat.

I grin happily and I am instantly eager to know if Christian will call me again. God! I feel like a fourteen year old adolescence.

_**- O - **_

I was in my new hotel room at The Hampton, sitting on my bed as my Macbook sat on my lap. I looked through my emails, checking the stats, and my mind was wandering onto Christian. How his blushed look, and oh! Those beautiful natural red lips – How he bit it. I closed my eyes, how the hell does a man have such an arousing effect on me? It didn't quiet make sense. . . I sigh and reopen my eyes and close my laptop. My blackberry instantly buzzed in my jean pocket and I stood – Answering it.

"Grey." I snap into the phone, running my fingers through my hair.

"Err… Miss. Grey, it's Christian Steele." Yes! She called! I smirk and rub my face – Sitting up against the headboard.

"Mr. Steele. How nice to hear from you." My sounds so. . .warm, _seductive _even over the phone. I hear his toxic breath hitch over the phone and I smirk more. Oh yes Christian – It is very nice to hear from you, so _very_ nice.

"Err…we would like to go ahead with the photo shoot for the _Eyewitness _piece."I hear a hasty breath drag on. "Tomorrow. . .if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you, Sir?" I sphinx-like smile through the phone.

"I'm staying at the Heathman in Portland. Shall we say 9:30 tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, we'll see you there."

"I look forward to it Mr. Steele." I purr a little and hang up. And instantly – I'm smiling like a child who had just received free candy. I call in Taylor and inform him of my photoshoot. I see him watch warily but he never questions me. He never has. Which is why he has been my head of security for so long. He's Loyal and never questions me.

"Of course Ma'am." He says.

_**- O -**_

As I'm informed that they are here – I shower, eat, and dress. I find myself in white lining shirt with the sleeve rolled up and the top two buttons opened casually at the top, gray slacks, and gray heels. Me and Taylor go downstairs. He was wearing his usual bespoke suit and was watching everyone impassively. My eyes trailing over everyone before finally landing onto Christian.

"Mr. Steele, we meet again." I extend my hand to him and we shake firmly, he was blinking rapidly. I feel that current of electricity go deliciously through me – And I know he had also felt it. I let go of his hand and glance over

"Miss. Grey, this is Ethan Kavanagh," He breaths and waves a hand towards a blond male who comes forward, looking at me squarely in the eye.

"The tenacious Ethan Kavanagh. How do you do?" I smiles slightly, looking genuinely amused. "Are you feeling better? Christian told me you were unwell last week."

"I'm fine thank you Miss. Grey." He shakes my hand firmly without batting an eyelid and I have to remember that Ethan has been to the best private schools in Washington, his family have money and he's grown up confident and sure of his place in the world. He doesn't take any crap. "Thank you for taking the time to do this." He gives me a polite, professional smile.

"It's a pleasure," I answer and turn my gaze over at Christian. Oh_ yes _– Certainty a _pleasure _see Mr. Steele again. Oh so certainly. He flushes.

"This is Julia Rodriquez, our photographer," Christian says grinning at a pretty women with raven black hair and beautiful russet skin who smiles affectionately back at me. Her eyes cool when he looks from Christian to me.

"Miss Grey." She nods at me.

"Miss Rodriquez."My expression changes, appraising Julia. It was obvious she wanted in Christian's pants, even if they were seen just 'friends'. She obviously wanted _more_. Damn that word. . . "Where would you like me?" My tone vaguely threatening – Warning her to step away from Christian, as he will be _mine_.

But – It appeared Ethan is not going to let Julia run the show.

"Miss Grey, if you could sit here please? Be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do some standing too." He directs me to a chair that's set up against the wall. And instantly I'm blinded by lights. That's what I get for messing with amateurs. I'm told to sit, stand, pose. I'm constantly being blinded by the damned light and am so irradiated. Every so often I would look at Christian – Our gazes meeting twice. My thoughts came into a conclusion to ask Christian for coffee. . .Then finally little fucking Julia tells we have enough. Thank fuck.

My eyes finally receiver from the constant blinding.

"Great," says Ethan. "Well thank you again, Miss. Grey." He shakes my hand, as does Julia.

"Thank you. I look forward to reading the article Mr. Kavanagh." I say and I turn, seeing Christian standing there.

"**Will you walk with me Mr. Steele?" I ask him and he stares at me – Slightly shocked. **

"Sure. . ." He says. He glances anxiously at Ethan who shrugs. I notice Julia scowling behind her and he turns to glare at me. Ha! I grin in great accomplishment.

"Good day to you all," I say to the room in general and I open the door and walk out. We're followed by Taylor – Who watches us.

"I'll call you, Taylor," I murmurs to Taylor and he wanders back down the corridor. I turn my gaze towards Christian or is strangely fidgeting.

"I wondered if you would join me for coffee this morning?" I ask and Christian stares wide eyed. He clears his throat nervously.

"I have to drive everyone home," He murmurs apologetically, twisting his hands and fingers in front of him. _Dammit_!

"TAYLOR," I call loudly. Taylor, who's still retreating down the corridor turns and returns to us.

"Taylor can take them – are they based at the university?" He nods at me. "Taylor's my driver. We have a large 4x4 here so he'll be able to take the equipment too."

"Miss. Grey?" Taylor asks politely as he reaches us, no expression at all on his face. I turn to him.

"Please, can you drive the photographer, his assistant and Mr. Kavanagh back to where they live." I order – Taylor knew by now I don't ask. I demand. I pay him enough anyways.

"Certainly Sir," Taylor replies.

"There, now can you join me for coffee?" I ask – Looking back over at Christian. He frowns upon me.

"Err. . .Miss. Grey, err this really. . .look Taylor doesn't have to drive them home," He flashes a brief look at Taylor, who remains stoically impassive. "I'll swap vehicles with Eth, if you give me a moment." He mumbles. I grin, baring my teeth and all. He flushes again and turns to go talk to the blond male.

Julia glares at Christian and I resit every urge to order her to leave him alone. As I see Ethan glance at me a few times – before finally handing the keys to Christian. I lean against the wall and cross my arms across my chest – Looking at my nails a few times.

"Okay, let's do coffee," He murmurs as he finally approaches me and I grin. I stand upright and I make my way down the corridor.

_I'm going on a date with Christian. I don't do dates._


End file.
